


Glamorous Blue

by strawberryTala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ice Cream, Pool, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: Ruri is feeling tired of the big and packed outings that had filled her summer vacation so far, but doesn't want to sit at home either. Then the girl she has a really big crush on suddenly messages her asking if she wants to come hang out, and she almost falls over herself.In short: Ruri is a big lesbian and Rin and Yugo are each other's wingmen, even when they don't want the other to be.





	Glamorous Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For Arc V Rarepair Week!
> 
> Prompt - Summer
> 
> Late but I really wanted to do a bracelet girls ship for this prompt.

* * *

Summer vacation was a busy time for Ruri. There was so much to do, so many people asking if she wanted to come to this or that. Trips to the beach, pool, grilling, parties, anything that you could do during summer.

Ruri liked going out, meeting people and having fun, but it was also just a bit tiring. The last two weeks had been almost non-stop stuff happening, the trip to the beach on that really warm day, the day spent at the amusement park, then the backyard party Sawatari had thrown at his giant place…

Needless to say, Ruri felt a little burnt out on loud spaces packed with people. Even so, she felt bored, laying on her bed like a sack of potatoes. It was hot today, her fan whirring on her desk and rustling her hair as it passed over her.

Her phone beeped, and she groaned as she feebly reached over to its place on her nightstand, rolling over on her stomach. It was a message from Yuzu.

**_“Yuzu: Hey Ruri, we’re gonna go to the Pool Palace later today wanna come??”_ **

Ruri groaned. Then immediately regretted it. It wasn’t that she disliked Yuzu, not at all, she loved her a lot, and Pool Palace was a really fun place, the slides at that place were the best. But the thought of going made her feel exhausted. She didn’t really want to stay home today, but she also didn’t want to go there either…

As she was pondering over how to answer Yuzu, her phone pinged again and a notification popped up at the top of the screen. Annoyance spiked, but as she saw the name of the sender she jumped, and her phone flew from her hand, clattering as it tumbled down between her bed and nightstand down to the floor.

“Aah no! No! Get back here!” Ruri reaches frantically for the phone, almost falling off the bed in her haste. Her fingers find the surface of her phone shell and scramble to grab ahold of it, pulling it up to her face. Not bothering to sit properly, she reads the latest message.

**_“Rin: hey, you doing something today?”_ **

_‘Not anymore’_ she thinks automatically. But she draws in a breath and, with slightly shaky fingers, types out a reply.

**_“Ruri: Not really, what’s up?”_ **

“Right, calm down Ruri,” she says to herself as she anxiously waits for a reply. “Just because she asked what you’re doing doesn’t mean- kya!” Her words are abruptly cut off as she falls off her bed and down to the floor. “Ugh.”

She sits up properly and starts fixing her hair where it had tangled into her, only to instantly abandon it when her phone pings again.

**_“Rin: just wondering if you want to come over and hang out”_ **

**_“Rin: me and yugo’s gonna blow up a pool in the backyard to combat this blasted heat”_ **

Her heart fluttered like crazy. Rin was asking her to hang out, together. Sure it wouldn’t be just them, but that was fine. Ruri liked Yugo, they hadn’t talked very much, but he had a sweet smile and was always so cheerful. He and Rin were also very much _not_ together, as she had happily found out when carefully asking once. They were adoptive siblings and best friends, nothing more. She had felt like she was on cloud nine when she had found out but right now she may just feel even better.

Right, deep breaths.

**_“Ruri: It’s only you two?”_ **

**_“Rin: yeah not as packed as you’re prolly used to but, yeah”_ **

Oh, was that… was that a thing Rin worried about? That it wouldn’t be as festive as her usual outings?

**_“Ruri: Actually, i was thinking about how i needed a change of pace, i’d love to come over!_ **

She agonized over whether the exclamation mark sounded too eager for almost a minute before finally just hitting send. The wait for a reply was agonizing, even if it hadn’t even been a minute, going by the timestamps on her phone.

**_“Rin: cool, we’re getting it ready now, come when you’re ready_ **

Ready. Right, right, she had to prepare. Ruri was just in some casual shorts and top, she had to change, and pack a little. Should she bring something?

**_Ruri: Give me half an hour and i’ll be there!_ **

* * *

Ruri knocked on the front door, fingers tight around the small beach bag hanging from her shoulder. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she tried desperately to quell it, or at least calm it down. It wasn’t just the two of them, and she did not want to be that person who made someone a third wheel. On purpose, at least, sometimes people just deserved it.

“Ah! Ruri, over here!”

She jumped and looked over. Yugo was standing by the door in the high wooden fence leading to the backyard. He was wearing striped bathing shorts and a loose tank top that matched his eyes, waving at her and making the bracelets on his wrists move.

She hurried over, jumping down the steps of the front porch. She smiled in greeting. “Hi, Yugo.”

“Sup.” He grinned, turning to walk down the path leading to the backyard. “Rin’s still filling the pool still, it takes sooo long.”

Ruri giggled at his whine. She took some time to admire the lush greenery on the path, the small flowers blooming and the big bushes casting refreshing shade over them.

The path opened up to the house’s sizeable garden. A big wooden porch with several potted plants sat on it, a big table with numerous chairs pushed back against the side of the house. A step down from the porch, there was a lush lawn with large, round flowerbeds filled with plants and blossoms close to bursting. A large tree stood near the corner, a swing hanging from one of the lower branches.

That wasn’t what caught her attention the most, however.

The wooden porch spread outwards and into a hexagon shape, a big parasol hanging over the area. A very big plastic pool was set up, decorated with little cartoon fish and shells on the sides.

“Riiiin! Ruri’s here!”

And standing next to it, garden hoose in one hand and the other resting on her hip, was Rin, who looked back at Yugo’s voice.

Rin was wearing white shorts with a light pink edge, going down to her mid-thigh. Her shirt was light green and looked like a swimsuit top, hanging from her neck in two straps tied in a ribbon at the back. It was short enough to reveal some of her stomach, and her back was bare, showing the hint of muscle there and her pale, spotless skin. 

They locked eyes, and a smile formed on Rin’s face, beautiful amber eyes sparkling in the sun and Ruri felt her stomach flutter wildly at the sight. “Hey, you made it.”

“Yeah!” she says, cursing how her voice raised a little in pitch. Yugo walked over to a pile of what looked to be plastic pool toys and an air pump sitting by the side, starting to fill a small mattress with air.

Ruri walked over to where Rin was standing, smiling and discreetly smoothing out her sundress. “I brought some ice cream.”

Rin peers at the bag hanging from her shoulder, looking a little eager. “What flavour?”

Ruri giggles. “Multiple flavours, on sticks.”

Rin nods approvingly. “Good choice. We’ve got some berries as well.”

“You have a really lovely garden,” she says, looking around appreciatively.

“Thanks, Aki’s really into that stuff. Oh Aki is one of our parents, kind of. Or guardian. It’s complicated.”

Ruri can’t help but laugh a little at how Rin struggles to explain her family with a screwed up expression. She knew their family was a bit odd, but she didn’t really mind. She knew it was quirky but warm, and that was enough.

It was an incredibly idyllic garden though, for a house with a giant garage that she knew had at least two motorcycles that belonged to the two people with her.

“Do you two do this a lot?” she asks, watching the pool as it filled with water but really continuously glancing at the girl next to her. Her skin tingled just a little at their closeness.

“When it’s hot, yeah. It’s nice to just splash around in the shade, preferably with something cool to drink.”

“And snacks?”

“And snacks.”

“I’ve never done it.” Rin looks at her quizzically. “I mean like, buying a kids pool and playing with it in the backyard. I always go to like, public pools or water palaces. Or even the beach.”

“Oh.” Rin rubs her neck, Ruri’s eyes wandering to it and thinking about how slender it was, and how the straps wrapped around it looked really nice. “Yeah this is, probably pretty different to that sort of thing.”

“It’s not bad though!” she hurries to say, realising her words could have come off wrong. “This seems really nice. And honestly… I’ve been feeling a little burnt out on all the outings,” she laughs in embarrassment, smoothing our her braid, thrown over her shoulder and tied with a bright yellow tie. “So this is kind of exactly the thing I need,” she smiles sweetly. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

Rin’s face colours and she looks back to the pool, turning off the flow on the hoose upon seeing the water was close to the edge. “...You’re welcome.”

Ruri smiles happily, only to let out a shriek when a weight suddenly throws itself upon her back and an arm wrap around her from the side. Yugo laughs at her surprise, standing behind and between them with his arms wrapped around them both. Rin gives him a light smack on the head, looking exasperated. “Don’t scare our guest.”

“Sorry~ You two just looked like you were having a lot of fun!”

Ruri flushes slightly, laughing nervously. “Sorry.”

“Eh, don’t apologize. I’m the one who pestered Rin to invite you.”

Ruri’s eyes widen, mouth parting slightly. “Eh?”

“Yugo!” Rin shouts, alarmed.

“See, she was staring at her phone with this reeeally serious look on her face, and when I looked over her shoulder she had your contact page open, finger hovering over the letter keys.”

“Yugo…” Rin says again, a warning tone in her voice. Yugo simply moves away to stand next to Ruri, putting her between them.

“And when I asked she said she wanted to invite you over, but thought you were definitely busy with other things that were more fun. So I said you wouldn’t know until you try and FINALLY managed to get her to message you!” He leans over to grin cheekily at Rin. “Told ya it’d be worth asking.”

Rin’s fist is clenched, her face red but it didn’t seem to be in anger. “Did you really have to tell her that?!”

Yugo dodges as Rin tries to grab ahold of him, laughing. “But it was so funny! You looked so nervous!”

“Shut up!” She stops trying to catch him, grinning in what Ruri could only call evil. “Why don’t we invite Yuya over then? I know you _really_ want to hang out with him more~”

Yugo freezes, mouth dropping and eyes widening in near horror. “Don’t you dare.”

Rin smirks, turning to walk into the house. “Should I use mine or your phone? Wonder which would be more likely to get him to come here~”

“RIN!! NO!” Yugo shouts blocking her way, arms spread. “Don’t you dare!”

Rin does stop, but proceeds to scoop him up and heave him over her shoulder, making him yelp. She stomps over to the pool with a look of pure vengeance.

Ruri watches as Rin bodily throws Yugo into the water, making it splash everywhere. Rin doesn’t seem to care about her almost drenched self, smirking in satisfaction as Yugo splashes around in his battle to sit up properly, coughing and snuffling to get the water out of his nose and mouth. He glares up at her through his dripping bangs, making him look like a drenched puppy. “You suck.”

“Thanks.”

The sound of laughter makes them both look over. Ruri is almost bent over, laughing so hard her belly was starting to hurt. Her dress had gotten wet from the splash but she really didn’t care.

“You two are so funny!”

Yugo stays sullenly silent for a moment, before letting out a snicker that evolved into full-blown laughter. Rin looked miffed, but in a fond and amused way.

After calming down and some more buzzing about, all three of them are finally sitting in the pool, leaning or holding onto their own pool toy. With ice cream in their hands and drinks sitting on the porch, laughter and chatter filled the backyard.

In the water, Ruri’s free hand brushes against Rin’s, who was sitting next to her. She draws back in surprise, only for Rin to carefully clasp her hand.

A blush creeps up her neck, but she shifts her fingers to hold onto Rin’s hand properly, her smile growing a little wider. She could have sworn Rin’s own smile turned a little softer in response.

* * *


End file.
